


LARA IN TROUBLE

by InfinityAsh29



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gang Rape, Lara croft belongs to Mathias and whitman, Lara croft the solarii bride of mathias, Lara whitman, Nudist Lara croft, Nudity, Rape, Sex slave samantha Nishimura, Sex slave/Stripper Joslin Reyes, Solarii Lara croft, Stormguard rapes Lara croft, Strippers & Strip Clubs, sex slave Lara croft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityAsh29/pseuds/InfinityAsh29
Summary: an alternate timeline to the events of Yamatai. Will the world famous young explorer survive torment at the hands of her captors?
Relationships: Lara Croft/Mathias, Lara croft/whitman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	LARA IN TROUBLE

Hello again this version you're seeing is an story based on Studio FOW video Lara in Trouble but this version will show more of an alternate timeline to the events of Yamatai Lara croft gets captured, raped by Vladimir, Whitman, Solarii brotherhood, the stormguards especially Mathias. Will the world famous young explorer survive torment at the hands of her captors or end up seeing her true calling?

"But this is real, Dr. Whitman. We're not standing on a myth." Lara exclaimed to Whitman "No, we're standing on a gold mine!" That's when they heard some rustling, startling them Whitman drew his gun

"Come, quickly, your friends are hurt. Yes, probably by them! Get back!" said A Russian man showed himself, holding up his hands.

"They can’t be trusted! You still have a gun!" Lara tells Whitman just then There was another man in a tree, aiming an arrow at them, and another on a nearby cliff-side doing the same

"I don’t want any trouble." said Whitman as He dropped his gun.

"No!" Lara said

"We'll come, but I insist that afterwards, you take us to whoever's in charge!" He replied to the Mercenary

"Noooo! What are you doing?" she said

"Be quiet! I'm handling this." Whitman said to Lara trying to negotiate them Lara drew her bow, but was tackled from behind.

"No… please! Get off!" Lara shouted as They take her weapons away and one mercenary punches Lara in the stomach when she resisted. thier leader name Vladimir looks over her and sees how beautiful she is.

"My my we never have a very beautiful girl around the island." he sasaid while he's touching Lara's face

"Just… just go along with them. Lara. Do… do whatever they say." Whitman said to her as Vladimir speaking Russian

"Daj mne pistolet! Idi." translation (Give me a gun. Go.)

as they let him go "Now you move." Vladimir takes Lara but she refused to move and Vladimir smacks her face knocking her in a daze

"Sleep well my darling you will be mine after i take you to my place" Vladimir replied as he picks her up and takes her away to reach the camp 

the group arrived and found three groups of survivors, being held at gunpoint.

"Who are you people? What do you want with us?" Lara voice was weak

"Silence!" said Vladimir as he reaches the shed

"Lara!" said One of the survivors stood up, but was knocked down by one of Vladimir's men. "If they give you any trouble, kill them!" he said

"Don't hurt them… please!" Lara begged

"I said, silence, girl!" as Vladimir pushes her to the rocky wall having to examine her beauty and sniffing at her neck Lara was so scared feeling helpless   
"A ty ved’ horoshen’kaja, da? Napominaesh’ moju sestru." That was translation for (You’re quite pretty girl, huh? You remind me my sister.) As he's touching her breasts under her tank top feeling how soft they are "No!" Lara screamed as She tried to run, but he pulled her back.

"Let go of her!" One of the survivors yelled. "Let go of her!" He got up and ran. "Lara, run!"

Vladimir turned around and shot the fleeing man in the head.

"Oh no!" Lara screamed. "No!"

The other two survivors ran in two different directions.

"Round them up!" Vladimir ordered, then backhanded Lara in the face with is gun, making her fall to the ground. "Don't you fucking move!" Vladimir said to her but he didn't leave as Lara see two men Dimitri and Nikolai smirk at Lara give out a wolf whistle at her

"Hey Vladimir this is one beautiful woman and one sexy hot thing!" Said Dmitry was slapping her ass Lara wish she has her bow out but she didn't " Come on, let's get her up. Mathias will want her brought in like the others." Said Nikolai as Vladimir grunted

"No Nikolai We're not just gonna turn her over, think how long we were stuck in this island we have no women or a taste of some pussy?" Vladimir tells him as Nikolai gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head and staring at the helpess Lara.

"Fuck no we didn't! Just get a Look at those tits she has!" He said groping her breasts as well giving Lara a moan "yes she has perfect tits We're gonna have some fun with this one....take her to my shed!" Said Vladimir as Dmitri and Nikolai picks her up and they drag Lara into the shack and threw her against the floor as she was unconscious

"What is this place?" Lara said as she see her hands still bounded but she notice her clothes and boots are gone because Vladimir, Dimitri and Nikolai were with her naked and she see her clothes were burning only leaving Lara in her white bra and panties Nikolai has Sam's camera recording her "Smile in a camera hot ass you're going to be a first pornstar in yamatai!" Said Nikolai

"Help! Jonah.....Reyes.....help!" Lara screams but Dimitri dragged her to Vladimir "Shit!" Said Lara then she see Vladimir has his harden dick to her face "Hey, wait what are you doing?" Lara asked as he points his gun at her head "Such my dick or I'll put a bullet on your pretty head." Vladimir threaten her as Lara was terrified

"OK ok I'll do it" Lara has her mouth open and her tongue out locking it Vladimir gives Dimitri his pistol as he shoves her mouth in his dick Lara's eyes were widen as Vladimir is giving her a blowjob he is bopping faster and deeper in her mouth she couldn't escape from his hands her tits are jiggling turns him on even Dimitri and Nikolai are staring at her tits jiggling under her bra Vladimir went more faster and deeper "Ooooh yeah Vladimir fuck her pretty mouth!" Dimitri scream out as Nikolai wanted action he went behind Lara and has his hands near her panties "I can't long i want her pussy!" As Nikolai ripped her panties and smell it loving her scent of sweat and her pussy

"I'm keeping this!" He puts it on the floor starts rubbing her pussy with his fingers Lara moan as she is starting to feel the rod in her throat and her entrance get raped by her second rapist wanting action by then the blowjob is nonstop then Vladimir unleashes his cum inside and was loaded in her mouth and swallows it then over her face her eyes were lower feeling the taste as Vladimir made her swallow

But Lara still feels Nikolai fingering her pussy deeper she moan like crazy as her cut is spraying like a sprinkler "yeah cute ass yeah you love this." Nikolai replied but Lara refuse to give in but her moaning was so much Lara can feel her limit as "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh........" Lara scream as her cum landed to her face then The men walk towards her licking their lips staring at Lara sweating, cum over her then Dimitri grabbed Lara wanting a turn "we're not done yet our sex slave the fun is getting started." Dimitri said as he ripped her bra off exposing her tits Vladimir and Nikolai had a look at those drooling at them then Dimitri starts sucking her left tit Lara was screaming in terror as he's sucking her milk to his mouth "Stop it......ooooooooh....get off me" she moan "Shut up sexy tits." Said Vladimir as he watched Dimitri finish sucking her left tit and starts sucking her right tit made her moan more her eyes are closed feeling his teeth nibbling her nipple and his tongue licking her tits and went back sucking Vladimir was next to her mastubating himself pointing his penis to Lara making a shot as Dimitri was done sucking both of her tits leaking milk from her nipples

Nikolai grabbed her exposed ass and spanks it several times "Oh yeah your had a hot ass honey now I'm going to put my stinger and spread nectar inside you." Vladimir and Nikolai are going to enjoy this with the camera still taping as the two continue mastubating Lara see Nikolai holding her ass tight "No no no no please no." She begged in tears as Nikolai ignore her inserts his dick in her ass starts pounding her ass she screams by it and he continues pounding her ass so much "ooooh she's tight and perfect." He said

"Ih yeah bang her ass Nikolai were getting more horny watching it!" Dimitri shouted as Lara was screaming and moaning being raped by three men who are enjoying it Vladimir and Dimitri were mastubating more as their ducks are ready to fire at Lara Nikolai feels his legs smacking Lara's ass so much and pounding her deeper and harder even faster Lara felt his hand pulling her ponytail lifting her head up letting her tits go bouncy in front of Vladimir and Nikolai they went more horny and drooling over her bouncing tits 

"I never be yours!" Lara shouted in tears but moaning feeling it as if she's giving in to her captors "No no no if they knock me up I'll get pregnant and I'll end up as their sex slave/nudist/when and a breeder!" Lara think as they're going to impregnated her as Nikolai is getting a chance to climax her ass an solarii interrupted

"Vladimir we got word that Father Mathias found the vessel and need us over to the sacrificial flame!" He said as Vladimir look at Nikolai "Nikolai leave her we can fuck her up after we get back." Said Vladimir as Nikolai stops fucking her ass the boys got dressed but Nikolai smacks her ass again "Don't worry baby I'll enjoy finishing that cute ass of yours till I get back." He said as him, Vladimir and Nikolai left Lara gains conscious and see the door open

"I can still escape." Lara use the broken glass to cut her bonds loose and runs for it to the door she looks around no one is here "Good i can escape quietly." she is sneaking away quietly Lara was quiet at that she was glad no one else would see her naked but still scared that she was raped by three men and she was enjoying it

"At least I escaped from those bastards who raped me but they'll find me" she waited for the solarii brotherhood to move pass but the cold breeze was blowing when she escaped from the men Vladimir, Dimitri and Nikolai are watching their completely beautiful naked Lara running 

"run my dear me and my friends will enjoy chasing you and fuck you again and deliver you to father Mathias as our present to be his sex slave" Vladimir said as Lara runs more but Vladimir is right his friends will come for her now that the completely naked Lara croft must survive or be thier sex slave forever


End file.
